The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also correspond to implementations of the claimed technology.
Traffic control systems regulate the flow of traffic through intersections. Generally, traffic signals, comprising different color and/or shapes of lights, are mounted on poles or span wires at the intersection. These traffic signals are used to regulate the movement of traffic through the intersection by turning on and off their different signal lights. These signals, together with the equipment that turns on and off their different lights, comprise a traffic control system. In cities, the amount of traffic is vast and thus movement in multiple directions is allowed for fast discharge of vehicles to prevent traffic congestion. Despite providing such mechanisms, traffic control systems fail to avoid traffic congestion, particularly during the peak hours and during inclement weather.
Remote traffic control systems are also present in the art, where an operator remotely controls the traffic signals. The operator controls the signals based on the number of vehicles present on each road. The operator determines the number of vehicles from a video feed provided by a surveillance camera mounted on the traffic signal indicator. Further, such manual operation to control the traffic fails too, as inappropriate distribution of movement time (a few seconds) on any road aggravates the traffic condition.
Thus, the current state of art merely involves usage of traffic data and lacks an efficient mechanism to adaptively regulate the traffic flow in different conditions.